Apologize
by Mortrasy
Summary: When Sasuke returns to Konoha with a beautiful young woman by his side Sakura is crushed. With Maiya in the way of Sasuke and Sakura, Sakura is forced to fight for his heart. Who will win the battle the Beautiful Blossem or Black Beauty
1. Chapter 1: The return

Apologize

_**Hey guys!  
I have decided to take a break from writing the latest chapter of Painful forgetting  
(which will be published in the next week)  
This is a story idea that popped into my head when I was watching Naruto on Cartoon network the other day which didn't make sense as there was nothing to do with SasuSaku in that episode. But anyway I know this has probably been done before but this is my story. I was listening to the song Apologize by One Republic while I was watching this.**_

So I hope you enjoy  
XXMorganXX

* * *

It had been two year since I had seen him, two years. No contact had been made by him at all, I doubt he even tried. All this time I had been worried for his safety and praying that harm didn't come his way.  
Two years it had been, and _now_ he decided to return to Konoha.

I watched as he walked through the massive green gates back into his old home, his old life. Though it was not the same as it used to be, though I wished it could have been.  
He did not return alone, unlike how he had left. A young woman clung to his arm. Her long hair flowed down like a black waterfall, her eyes an icy blue. Her skin was pale.  
She wore a short purple dress with no sleeves. She wore heeled sandals; the straps went up to just below her knees. When I saw her my heart ached, she was beautiful.  
She smiled and laughed at something he said, I felt a pain in my heart.  
I felt jealousy, I felt it bad. It ate me up inside. I wanted to be in her position. Though clearly she was more desirable to him then I was.

Sasuke looked happier than he ever had

People were crowding the paths, staring at the man who left the village seeking revenge.  
I pushed my way to the front, I called out to him as he walked by but he ignored me, As if I didn't exist.  
I couldn't help it; something inside of me just clicked.  
I turned and ran off the tears flowing down my cheeks.  
I went and hid where no one would find me. I wanted to be alone, as I probably would be for the rest of my life, for I love no one more then I love Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**_Short chapter I know, but this is your little first taste of this story, Chapter 2 will be longer I promise xD_**

**_Review and favorite plz_**

**_thankiiz sooooo much guys 4 reading my story more will come soon_**

**_XxMorganxX_**


	2. Chapter 2: Sasuke's side

_**Hello my little fanfiction Monkeys :D**_

**_Well this is my second chapter of apologize, it shall be longer then the last one.  
If you dont like SasuSaku-ish-nism-things........................then why the hell are you reading this?  
This chapter is pretty much the oppisite of the last-Its Sasuke's version of the last chapter :D_**

**_Lol Enjoy  
XXmorganXX_**

* * *

It had been two year since I had seen her, I must admit I was nervous about seeing Sakura again. I hadn't spoken to her in those long two years, no letters or anything.  
I believed she didn't care for me any longer so I did not bother to make contact.  
Itachi was dead and my seek for revenge was over, There was nothing else for me to do then go back to Konoha.  
I had met Maiya on my journey home, she was one of the most beatifulest girls I had ever seen, Though she wasnt the most beautiful. That title still belonged to Sakura weather she wanted it or not.  
Maiya and I grew close though as we made our way, I decided that Sakura would have forgotten me and moved on, So I asked Maiya to be my girlfriend.

I walked through the massive green gates back into my old home, my old life. Though it was not the same as it used to be, I wished it could have been though.  
Maiya clung to my arm. Her long dark hair flowed down like a black waterfall, her icy blue eyes stared at me full of respect and love. Her pale skin was smooth against mine.

She made me happy, she filled the gaping hole that missing Sakura had left inside of me. Maiya was my new life but I couldnt help but want Sakura back.  
I missed the pinkness of her hair, the greenness of her eyes, the warmth of her voice.

I missed Sakura

People were crowding the paths, staring at me, the man who had left the village seeking revenge. It was flattering and a bit weird.  
My eyes surfed the crowd, I saw a dash of pink pushing itself towards the front of the line.  
"Who the hell is that girl?" Maiya asked me in a disaproving tone.  
"That is Sakura"  
"Well I think you should just ignore anyone who tries to talk to you, We need to go directly to Tsunade remeber" she giggled.  
"I know, and your right"  
"Sasuke!" I heard her call out to me, her voice was of a sirens to me.  
"Oh god, She knows you?" Maiya asked  
"Yes we were in a team together" she looked at me with puppy dog eyes  
"Please don't talk to her just now baby"  
"Fine. I wont. For you"

I walked past Sakura as if she wasn't there, and it broke my heart.

I didn't want to hurt her but I think I did. When she said my name a huge pleasure went through me. Sakura sounded welcoming, kind and sweet.  
I love Maiya but I love no body like I love Sakura-Chan.

* * *

_**That was Chapter two of Apologize.  
Hope you enjoy this story because I am just getting started and I would really appreciate your support.**_

Reveiw and Fave plz

**_Thanks guys I hope to see some reveiws when I check My Email tomorow._**

XXmorganXX


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle begins

_**Hey guys**_

_**Well I know the first two chapters are really short so I am making this chapter quite long.  
Hopefully your liking the story so far because I like writing this aside from **__**Painful Forgetting**__**.  
for this chapter I was listening to white flag by dido its quite an inspiring song for SasuSaku as the first verse is like how Sakura would feel and the second verse is how Sasuke would be like. It's quite magical.  
**_

So anyway I hope you enjoy the third Chapter :D  
I based Maiya off this picture (Except the picture is her with her hair up) I found this picture on google images I don't know if she's on a real Anime or not if you want to see it click the link on my profile.

_**XXMorganXX**_

* * *

I had been sitting under a large tree for what seemed like hours. It was starting to get dark, but I did not care. I was lying down, the tears were gone but the pain that had brought them still remained.  
Sasuke didn't want anything to do with me. He probably has not feelings for me at all anymore, not even friendship.  
I heard a twig break, I immediately snapped my head up to see what had snapped it.  
"Who's there" I demanded. I saw the girl who was with Sasuke earlier step out of the trees.  
"My name is Maiya Takigawa, I am here with Sasuke" her voice was just as perfectly icky as I thought it would sound. I scowled at her. So she continued.  
"Your Sakura Haruno right?"  
"Yes, what does it matter to you?"  
"Well you were a good friend of _my _Sasuke's. I thought I should get myself aquatinted"  
"And why did you think that?"  
"I have no friends in Konoha and I thought maybe I could become friends with some of Sasuke's" likely story  
"Oh how sad. Sure you can be friends with me." I put on a fake smile.  
I really wanted to get Ino on her ass right now; she was probably the only other person in the village who would agree with me that this Maiya is bad news. Maiya came and sat beside me.  
"So what is there to do that's fun around here?"  
"Ask Sasuke. He'll show you around" I muttered.  
"Oh. Okay. Well Sakura I wanted to say one thing to you. Stay away from Sasuke. Anything you had with him before he left is now over, He is mine not yours. If you dare try and steal him away from me I'll rip your pretty little head off. You got it?" She said in one of the most bitchiest tones I had ever heard.  
"Why would I want Sasuke?" I lied. Thankfully I had grown good at lying over the last two years.  
"Well he is absolutely adorable. I love Sasuke and no pink headed little bitch will take him away from me" she stood up. "Thanks for your time Sakura. Nice talking to you" and she stalked off.  
The tears returned.

***

Tsunade had wanted to talk to me as she was concerned of my returning.  
"I will not leave again unless I have to" I had told her, thankfully she had let me return into my old life.  
"She seems nice" Maiya said when we were leaving the building.  
"She can be"  
"Sasuke what's wrong?" She asked me  
"Nothing. Well actually it is something. The girl you told me to blow off earlier was Sakura-Chan. She was one of my closest friends back when I used to live here. I feel very bad about ignoring her.  
"Aw Sasuke-Kan don't worry about it, I'm sure she'll understand" Maiya reassured me. And I believed her. She was one of the sweetest girls ever I just had to have faith in what she said.  
But I still felt bad about what I did to Sakura. Maiya pulled me down into a passionate kiss, I couldn't refuse myself but the one thing I would never admit to Maiya is that I was imagining her as my beautiful pink headed Sakura kissing me like that.  
"I'm going to go look around the place" She told me  
"Would you like me to come with you?" I asked her  
"No thanks baby, I can find my way. But thanks for offering" and she speed off leaving me alone. I sighed.  
_May as well go see Naruto-kun_ I thought to myself.

"Sasuke!" He yelled when he saw me, He grabbed the bowl of ramen he was eating and ran towards me.  
"Hello Naruto" he hit me.  
"Ouch what was that for?"  
"For being an ass hole and leaving the village you jerk!"  
"Sorry?"  
"Yeah you should be" He laughed; I swear he swallowed a whole bowl of ramen then and there. He ran back quickly, put the bowl on the bench of the Ichiraku Ramen bar and ran back to me.  
"So how you been?" Naruto asked me.  
"I've been alright"  
"I saw that mega hot chick you were with earlier, man you scored high!" Naruto said excitedly  
"Thanks I guess" I saw Hinata-Chan walk towards us.  
"Speaking of girls, here comes mine!" Naruto ran towards Hinata and pulled her into a tight embrace. As he was unfortunately my best friend I gagged.  
"You two going out now?" I asked.  
"Yup" Naruto grinned. Hinata looked as shy as she had back when we were all kids.  
"Well I guess I'll see you later Naruto"  
"Okay, Bye Sasuke" him and Hinata walked into Ichiraku Ramen bar. I shook my head Naruto ate way to much Ramen.

***

I went back to my home, it was getting late. Since there was nothing else to do I decided to go to bed. I had been lying for a while now; my little world was silent and peaceful. I was sleepless as thoughts swirled around in my brain. Sasuke was with Maiya, I would have to learn to live with that, I would try but I knew I would fail, for my feelings for him were too great. Maiya had called Sasuke hers. I had been calling him mine since the first day we were in school together.  
She seemed to think that she would win the battle for Sasuke's heart, If a battle is what she wants a battle is what she's going to get, I will not stand around and let her take Sasuke from me. It was now time for me to take action, I will ignore her threats and I will go after the one I love.  
Sasuke.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed!  
I did whilst writing it-besides the fact that a creepy stalker girl that goes to my school was pestering me about what I am doing tonight :/ I think I should be concerned about that.  
Lol anyway please review and fave_**

Thanks more chapters comming soon

**_XxMorganxX_**


	4. Chapter 4: Operation Win Sasuke Back

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Well I am not on my usual computer so I hope that this story still turns out good.  
Thankyou for the review, I was over joyed when I saw I had some reviews on this story. Reviews make me smiley so review me lol  
This is my forth chapter-I hope your liking the story so far because I am loving writing it.**_

So enjoy  
XxMorganxX

* * *

_Tap Tap_  
"Pssst Sakura, open the window" I groaned at the disturbance that had woken me up from my little perfect world of dreams.  
_Tap Tap  
_"Come on open the stupid window" I shoved my pillow over my head and tried to ignore it. Maybe if I did it would go away and let me sleep.  
_KNOCK KNOCK!  
_"Wake up and open this god damn window now!" I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Glancing over to the window I saw Ino. She waved at me  
"Jesus Sakura just open the window I'm freezing" I got up and walked over and let her in.  
"Took you long enough?" she laughed  
"What the hell are you doing, Its three in the morning?"  
"Well I got bored okay" We laughed.  
In the two years Sasuke had been gone Ino and I had patched up our old friendship.  
Now we were back being best friends again, which I was quite happy about. Ino flopped out on my bed.  
"So Sasuke-Kan is back in town, you gonna go back after him?" She asked me.  
"I don't know"  
"Well, I'm over him. Kiba's the new cutie I'm after" She giggled, she had developed a crush on him after he had grown totally cute.  
"I think I might Ino, it's just…"  
"Maiya?"  
"How do you know her?"  
"She's a stuck up bitch, even worse then I can be and coming from me that's saying something."  
"What did she do to you?"  
"She totally came up to me and was all like you better stay away from my Sasuke" She said in a really funny impersonation of Maiya. I laughed  
"She said the same to me"  
"Well don't take that bull shizzle, fight for your man"  
"Ino you and I both know fighting is easy for me. I just don't know how to win him over. I mean she's way better looking then I am"  
"Oh honeys don't ever say that. She looks like a bloody Raven- A bird. All they do is squawk and poop every where, not to mention totally scary looking. But their all the same- A total woos inside"  
"I guess your right"  
"I know. Especially about the Squawking part, boy does that girl squawk" we laughed.  
"You have to help me get Sasuke back; you're quite wise when it comes to the art of boys"  
"Why yes I am. Ok Sakura I'll help you. Get me some Paper and a Pen" she commanded.

**Later in the day (11:30am to be exact)**

"Ino I feel stupid"  
"Too bad. You want Sasuke back?"  
"Yes"  
"Then you have to try every single thing I put on that list" She was pushing me forwards towards the middle of town where she knew Sasuke and Maiya were.  
"Operation win Sasuke back Option A is about to commence" She said happily.  
Option A was me walking past him in one of Ino's incredibly short dresses that she wore when she wanted some attention from guys. I saw him; He was sitting on a park bench under a blossoming tree. The blossoms were almost the same colour pink as my hair.  
"There he is. Now go get him Sakura!"  
I walked as best as could in Ino's stilettos towards Sasuke. Maiya had her eyes closed; she was leaning against Sasuke with a grin on her face.  
I walked past him. I could feel his eyes on me…like everyone else's.  
"This better work" I mumbled when I had gotten out of his hearing range.  
Ino pulled me into an alley way.  
"So how did it go?"  
"I wouldn't know, I wasn't allowed to look at him"  
"Hmm. Hold up" She popped her head out to look back at him. "Drat. No sign of any movement"  
"So now what?" I asked her, Ino stared at me with a devilish smile on her face.  
"Option B"

Option B required another boy.  
"Who the hell are we supposed to ask?"  
"Well I know for sure Lee likes you"  
"OH HELL NO!" I would never in a million years kiss Rock Lee.  
"Shikamaru?"  
"No way he's going out with Temari remember"  
"True. Akimichi?"  
"No. Just No. Don't even go there"  
"God you are incredibly difficult. Who can we get? I mean Naruto's with Hinata so that crosses him off the list"  
"And Neji's with TenTen. So he's off the list too"  
"Well unless you wanna kiss a girl your options are limited"  
"Perhaps I can be of assistance" A voice came from behind us.

"Ino. Noway this is over the top"  
"It is not, now sit there and look happy. Your on a date remember" she smiled and ran off around the corner.  
"Sorry about Ino dragging you into this"  
"Hey don't worry about it, I'm working voluntary. You and Sasuke were such a cute couple back in the day" I can't believe Ino was making me kiss my old Sensei. Kakashi.  
"Sakura he's coming!" Ino yelled from around the corner  
"Lets get this show on the road then" Kakashi said calmly.  
He put his arm around my shoulder.  
I saw Sasuke walking down the road across the street from us. Maiya was doing exactly what she was when he returned yesterday.  
"Well should we get started, the streets are quite cleared and I don't want to be called a perve by the Genin's.  
"Okay" I said, my voice was a squeak.  
Kakashi started to kiss me; my eyes were open jus a slit so I could stare at Sasuke. Boy had he noticed.  
He had literally stopped walking, I could see Maiya asking him something constantly but he was not replying. He was staring in my direction.  
The kiss got a bit more passionate then I had hoped but at least it was doing the trick…hopefully.  
I saw him shake Maiya off his arm, turn and walk the other direction. Maiya being left to chase after him like a lost puppy.  
"Well glad that my services could be useful in this situation. I hope you two get back together soon" He laughed and walked off.  
"Oh…my…god. You kissed Kakashi-Sama!" Ino squealed in delight.  
"Yeah…and?"  
"You know any of the girls our age would kill for that opportunity"  
"I know"  
"And you don't care?" She asked in disbelief.  
"Not in the slightest" She stared at me for a while with a look on her face as if to say _what are you?_  
"What was it like?" she asked so quietly I could hardly hear her.  
"Ino, its just Kakashi. But I will tell you one thing"  
"What?"  
"Come closer" she came right up to my face. I whispered in her ear six words.  
"He is an extremely good kisser"  
She fainted.

* * *

_**Well hope you liked chapter 4 of Apologize**_

Keep reading and reviewing. I am loving reading these reviews you guys are giving me :D

_**More Chapters are coming soon  
Thanks again**_

_**XxMorganxX**_


	5. Chapter 5: Instructions

**_Hello again :D  
Sorry that this is the second time ive published this chapter, I decided to change something in the story line. I think its better. The only change is in Maiya's section so hopefuly that wont be a huge problem._**

Well first off due to one of the reveiews I have recieved I have decided to point a few things out.  
**A. If you _dislike SasuSaku then don't read this story  
B. If you hate Sasuke/Sakura_****_ then don't read this story  
C. If you don't like Romance then don't read this story.  
D. If you think Sasuke is the stupidest character in the world then don't even bother reading this. I am a proud Sasuke Fan and I don't like people disrespecting my story just because of him.  
Maybe if you would follow those you wouldn't flame my story : /_**

_**sorry for the people who had to read that that don't are fans of this story.**_  
_**So anyway for the people who do think my story is good and that Sasuke isn't a woos then this is chapter 5.  
In this chapter for the first time there is a bit in Maiya's perspective so that will be interesting to all you little Maiya haters/Fans**_

**Thankyou to all of you wonderful marvelous adorable people who fave'd my story**  
**And the same to my little reveiw Banana pies.**

_**XxMorganxX**_

* * *

None of Ino's plans had worked in the slightest. Sasuke was still with Maiya, and not with me.  
"Ino this is hopeless" I complained  
"It is not. Listen Sakura since none of those worked why don't you just go up and talk to him. You two haven't spoken one word to each other since he came back"  
"I know. Maybe you're right. Maybe I should just go and talk to him"  
"Exactly. I'm a genius" Ino flattered herself.  
"Right"  
"I suggest you go talk to him tomorrow morning, Maiya doesn't look like one of those morning lovers"  
"Okay. Thanks Ino"  
"Come to me anytime"  
"You came to me…"  
"As I said. Come to me anytime"  
"Get out of my house"  
"Fine. See yah later Sakura" she jumped out my window.

I had been lying on my bed for no reason for almost an hour now, staring aimlessly at the ceiling when a knock came from my door.  
"Sakura you have a visitor" my mum called from the outside.  
"Who is it?"  
"I don't know what her name is"  
"Okay I'll be right out" I called back to her. I had a fair idea who was at the door.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you" Maiya said to me.  
"About?"  
"Can we go somewhere not so public" She glanced behind me watching my mum walk into the kitchen.  
"Fine" I said. Easier to smash her pretty little face in with out people watching.  
I walked out of the house towards the forest, she followed me silently.  
When we got to a tree covered area I stopped.  
"Now what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked innocently.  
"I know what your doing. It won't work" I turned to face her.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about" I smiled sweetly. She glared at me, her eyes were like as if a burning flame of rage was lit inside of her, which  
is probably exactly what had happened.  
"Don't act all innocent around me Sakura, I know the game your trying to play. But trust me It wont work"  
"Game? I do not know of this game you speak of?" I tried hard not to giggle.  
"Sasuke wont fall for your silly little games. I mean come on you aren't even doing it properly. Flashing your scrawny legs and trying to make him jealous will **never **work for you"  
"Oh really, and how would you know that?"  
"Every girl is the same, they think they can win back a guy by doing some form of mind game with him. It doesn't work. Believe me" she flicked her long hair behind her back in a rather stuck up manor.  
"And how would you know that Maiya?"  
"I am like any other girl, It's not as if I haven't done this myself once or twice before. But the end result is the same. You always end up with the boy further away from you than they were at the beginning"  
"Right. I'll keep that in mind" I said sarcasticly. I didn't show it but her words through me off a bit. I couldn't bare the thought of Sasuke and I being even more apart then we were right now.  
"You should"  
"So is that all you wanted me to talk about?"  
"Yes that is all" She said smartly and disapeared in a puff of smoke.

**_Maiya's POV_**

Sakura was really starting to drive me up the wall.  
I know her and Sasuke had major history which was a problem that I could get around. But now that that Ino girl had been brought in it had started to become more and more difficult for me to keep Sakura under control.  
I sighed, The soft gurgle of the stream that I sat by, A large waterfall was nearby in amoungst the large rocks near to me, I could hear the slight roar of the crashing of water on water.  
All alone I was in this little spot I had discovered when I wen't for a walk last night as I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to disturb the absolutely perfect state of peace that Sasuke was in.  
I heard a twig snap behind me, I spun around immediately.  
"Who's there!" I yelled towards the trees where the snap came from, I was in a ready position, just incase I needed to fight immediately. I immediately felt stupid as a squirrel hopped out of the trees. I relaxed and turned around, just as a shuriken flew past the side of my face. I spun back around to see who it was.  
"Maiya relax its just me" A man's voice came from behind the closest tree.  
"Oh its just you" I relaxed. "What are you doing here?"  
"I have recieved strict orders to come and check on how you are doing" He didn't come out from behind the tree. Basic procedure I guessed.  
"Oh please, Tell the boss theres no need to worry. I am doing absolutely fine"  
"That's not what I am here to check on" he said his voice emotionless.  
"And what are you here to check on then?"  
"I am here to pass on the first task"  
"First task?"  
"Exactly"  
"Why should I do it? I mean ive done everything else!"  
"You will do it because your pathetic little life rests in my hands. If I want you dead you will surely die" I gasped.  
"You don't have the power to kill me!"  
"Actualy yes I do" A whisper came from behind me. I could feel him standing there, his lips were close to my ear. I froze.  
"But...would you?"  
"Not if you follow every instruction I give you" I nodded slowly.  
"Good you finaly realise that the easy way is always best. Though was never going to take no for an answer in the first place"  
He lent in closer to my ear.  
My eyes widened in shock as he gave me my first instruction.

* * *

**_I know it was short but this is chapter 5  
Hope you enjoyed :D_**

**Again sorry to you people who had already read my other chapter before this one. I just felt the need to change it lol  
Reveiew and fave my stories...and tell your friends.  
There will be another chapter in the next couple of days as it is Friday over in New Zealand tomorow, so keep your little eyes pealed for that.**

**Love you guys who faved and reveiewed to bits...keep doing the great job that makes me smiley**

XxMorganxX


	6. Chapter 6: Bravery

**_Hello people of earth-and various other planets._**

**Well this is chapter 6 of Apologize.  
Hopefully you liked the little changes I made in the last chapter.**

Just a little warning....this chapter is not for the faint hearted, or probably any one under the age of 13. I advise you don't read if an Adult is standing behind you.

**So I hope you enjoy this new chapter because I really enjoyed writing this imparticular chapter :D**

**Enjoy**

**XxMorganxX**

* * *

I should have known Maiya had caught onto Ino's and my plan. Someone like her was obviously skilled in the art of boys like Ino.  
I was slowly walking back towards the village.  
I was looking at my feet I wasn't really paying much attention to where I was going, not that I really cared.  
The gentle wind blew my hair around as if it was alive. Birds chirped their happy songs, their music didn't match my mood.  
"Sakura-Chan what are you doing out this far?" the voice of Naruto came. I looked around, there was no sign of him.  
"Naruto? where the hell are you?"  
"Up here stupid" He jumped down out of the trees.  
"Oh you were up there"  
"Beileve it. Now you didn't answer my question, so why are you out here hmm" he said curiously.  
"I could ask you the same thing"  
"Very true" He said. I sighed  
"If you must know I was talking to Maiya"  
"Sasuke's Maiya?" My insides hurt when he said _Sasuke's Maiya_.  
"Yes. Her" my voice was very little. Naruto picked up on that.  
"Sakura whats the matter?" He asked, he sounded quite concerned.  
"Nothing. Naruto it doesn't matter"  
"Tell me"  
"No"  
"Tell me!"  
"No!"  
"TELL ME!"  
"NO!"  
"Wait a second...you still have feelings for Sasuke-kun don't you!" he giggled, A huge grin appeared on his face. I just stared at him, so he continued.  
"Wow Sasuke-Kan will be mega surprised at that. I was talking to him earlier this morning and he said something about you hating him" his eyes wondered up towards the trees.  
He was having one of his flash backs, It always creeped me out when he did this.  
"Earth to Naruto" I waved my hand infront of his face, his eyes stared at mine.  
"Can't I ever have a peaceful flashback when your around?"  
"No you can't. Its creepy" He stared at me with a very serious look on his face, Well serious for Naruto.  
"Sakura, do you want to know what I think?"  
"No"  
"Well your gunna find out anyway. I think you should go talk to Sasuke"  
"Why should I?"  
"He seriously thinks you hate him"  
"Seriously?"  
"Haven't you been listening to me these past five minutes?"  
"Obviously not" He stared at me hard.  
"Talk to him. Now. I must be getting back to Hinata-Chan. Come see me once you have talked to Sasuke" after he finished he ran off down the pathway back towards Konoha.

_You can do this Sakura...No I cant....No YES I CAN!.....wait no....Yes....No....oh god...._  
I took a deep breathe and knocked gently on the front door of Sasuke's home. I had been standing outside of it doing nothing for about five minutes before I plucked up the courage to actually knock.  
I heard footsteps walking towards me, My heart pounded at 100 beats per minute.  
The door opened slowly, there standing in front of me was Sasuke.  
His Raven hair was messy and un styled, his eyes had little dark circles under them. He was wearing jeans and a plain white T-shirt. He still looked amazing to me, even after getting out of bed to answer the door.  
He looked at me, blinked a couple of times and then realised who I was.  
"Sakura-Chan....what are you doing here?" He asked me.  
"I...um...I...Wanted to come say hi. I haven't had a chance to...uh...talk to you with _Maiya _around" I said her name with disgust. He gave me the famous Sasuke glare that I loved so much. He moved to the side a bit.  
"Come in" He said. I walked inside, he shut the door behind me and lent against it, his arms were folded across his chest.  
I stood against the wall a little while away from him I studied him, I hadn't had a good look at him for a good two years.  
He had grown even nicer than I had imagined. His muscles were quite visible through his shirt, he had grown a good two inches as well.  
When I was younger it was hard for me to beileve that Sasuke could ever get any hotter then he was, I now stand corrected.  
"Sasuke I..." He was immediately standing in front of me, his finger over my lips.  
"Sakura" They way he said my name thrilled me from head to toe, He said it like he loved me....Like he still wanted me.  
He placed his arms on the wall on the side of my Shoulders. My breathing was getting heavy as my heart beated faster and faster. His eyes poured into mine.  
Sakura can I tell you something" his voice was hard,controlled. I nodded as I couldn't do much else.  
"For these two whole years not once have you been out of my mind. Since I left Konoha you have been in all of my thoughts" I could feel my eyes widen  
"Really?" I whispered.  
"Really" He said back. I looked down.  
"I didn't stop thinking about you either" my eyes flickered back up to his. I saw a little flash of joy in his eyes.  
He leaned in closer towards my face, his lips were an inch away from mine.  
"Do you mind?" He asked me.  
"No" I could barley hear my own voice, Sasuke chuckled then erased that last Inch between us.  
He kissed me with passion, like a long lost fire had been lit inside of him. I kissed him back, the feel of his lips on mine was incrediable. He moved from my mouth down the side of my face, down my chin. He ended on my neck.  
"Say my name" he told me.  
"Sasuke" I said, his voice came out as a little pleasurable giggle.  
The kiss had turned into a passionate, excitable hard core make out session.  
"Him and I were stumbling down the hall way, Not wanting to brake the kiss.  
I accidentally tripped and fell, dragging him down with me. We lay on the ground. The kiss had died down just a little, but I was not going to stop.  
His hand went up my thigh, I felt the new unfamiliar muscles on his chest.  
He took off his shirt, his chest was even more amazing with out the thin peice of white fabric covering it.  
He stood up, Pulling me up too. I clung to his strong chest, he carried me further down the hallway.  
"Sakura, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me gently.  
"Yes, I'm sure" I said quietly.  
He opened the door, took me inside than kicked it shut behind us.

* * *

**_Whoo yay for short Chapters!!!_**

Lol anyway I hoped you ceased my warning, its your own fault if you are now disturbed, not mine.  
Chapter 7 wont be as.....Saucy as this so don't worry........But if you liked this saucyness then please don't hesitate to reveiw my story and tell me  
Also fave and tell your friends :D

Next chapter comming soon.  
Thanks for reading guys.

XxMorganxX


	7. Chapter 7: Love reborn

**_HEY GUYS!!!!!_**

_**I am totaly buzzing over your mega awesomeness, especially you majorly epic people who reviewed my story!**_

_**So I was originally going to post a different chapter to this one but then I saw your reivews and I thought, hmm maybe I should take in their advice.**_  
_**So this is going to be a very quick little chapter based of your sugestions in Sasuke's POV.**_

_**.Hopefully you enjoy it**_

_**So heres chapter 7**_

**XxMorganxX**

* * *

Sakura and I lay on the bed, she hand her hand over her heart as if trying to prevent it from jumping out of her chest. The thin white bed sheet covered up the parts I wished I could see again. But than again I couldn't talk I was covering up too.  
"Sasuke can I ask you something?" She asked me, her voice was a little flustered.  
"Yeah sure"  
"Where the hell did you learn how to do _that_! It was _**amazing**_!" I laughed  
"Well thank you, you weren't so bad yourself" She beamed at me, I had missed that smile.  
"Thanks I guess" there was a silence for a few moments then something came to mind.  
"Am I allowed to ask you something?"  
"Anything"  
"What the hell were you doing kissing Kakashi?" She giggled at that so I continued. "What? Whats funny about it?"  
"I'm sorry Sasuke. Ino just thought..."  
"_**Never** _listen to what Ino thinks" I interrupted her.  
"Let me finish Mr" she hit me with a pillow.  
"Ouch that really hurt" I said sarcastically. She gave me a look and then carried on.  
"I am sorry Sasuke, its just when I saw you with Maiya I felt....Well....its hard for me to explain"  
"Hurt, Unimportant, feeling that you should be the one in that lucky persons place?"  
"Yeah exactly...how do you..."  
"Thats how I felt when I saw you and Kakashi playing tounge wrestle" she immediately sat up and looked at me.  
"Oh Sasuke. I didn't mean to make you feel that way"  
"Sakura don't sweat about it, I understand"  
"Well the thing is Sasuke, yeah I wanted to be in Maiya's place. I wanted my spot in your arms back again. I wen't to Ino for advice"  
"What have you learned?" I asked her like a school teacher.  
"Never do what Ino thinks is right" She said with a nod at the end. I laughed.  
"Good. Listen Sakura I also have to apologize. I didn't want you to feel any pain or sadness because of me either. I'm sorry that me being with Maiya made you feel that way"  
"Apology accepted...for now" she laughed. I sighed.  
"God I've missed you so much"  
"I've missed you to" she rested her delicate hand against my cheek.  
"Your laugh is just one of the things"  
"What are the other things?" She asked curiously.  
"Your laugh, your smile, your whole beautiful face. I've missed how adorable you act, how sweet and kind you are especially that big forehead of yours" She laughed.  
"Just when I think people have forgotten someone brings it back up again" I laughed.  
"What about you, what have you missed about me?"  
"I missed your stubborness, your eyes, your whole rather sexy body you have there, How kind I know you are deep down, your pride, Everything about you that makes up m_y Sasuke_"  
"Long time since you've called me yours"  
"Ahuh" she nodded while saying the word, which I thought was incrediably adorable.  
"Well Miss Sakura Haruno, would you like to go out and get some Ramen? I am totaly starved"  
"Sure. I am pretty hungry myself"  
We got dressed, cleaned the room a little bit as there were things everywhere....literally.  
My Beautiful Blossem and I strolled outside and walked over to the Ichiraku Ramen shop.  
I was finaly happy again. 

* * *

**_Well that's my quick little chapter.  
I know its not absolutely Hilarious sorry but yeah I reakon its pretty good._**

**_Well chapter 8 is extreme, I tell you this now.  
So I hope you liked this chapter, The next one will be published in like less then an hour hopefully so :D smiles._**

Love you guys heeeeeapz for reviewing and faveing and putting this story on Notifications...and hopefully telling your friends.  
Thanks soooo much guys.

More comming soon.

XxMorganxX


	8. Chapter 8: The Beauty of Anger

_****___

**_Well hello there_**

Chapter 8 oooooh!  
Well I hope you werent scared of reading this chapter after the last one :O lol.

Anyway this is chapter seven most of a chapter Dedicated to my own creation Maiya!

Hope you enjoy. Don't just not read it because you hate Maiya, this is an Important chapter :*

So Enjoy

**XxMorganxX**

* * *

"You want me to do it..."  
"Yes I want you to do it, who else would?"  
"Good point."  
"Maiya, I want this task done by two days. If it is not completed I will be forced to tell the Master that you aren't pulling enough weight, which as we both know is an automatic death sentence in his eyes"  
"Yes I am quite aware of that"  
"Good. Your two day period starts now. Good luck Maiya, your going to need it"  
He disapeared in a cloud of smoke.  
"Dammit" I groaned, I sunk to my knees. There was no way I could preform this task in two days, the task was too difficult for that time period.  
He knew that, that was why he gave me this task. He had always hated me for being the Master's favourite.  
Sighing I got up and speed off back towards Konoha.  
Two days was my time limit. I did not know how I was going to do this, But I was not going to sit there and let my own life slip through my fingers.

I had returned to the village, people stared at me as I walked back towards Sasuke's house. I had gradually gotten used to this, apparently I was the topic of all the gossiping woman of this wretched Village.  
I wasn't watching where I was going, I walked into someone accidentally.  
"Oh Sorry Maiya-Chan" The smiling face of Naruto greeted me. I had no time for his stupidity today.  
"Excuse me Naruto-San but I must be getting home"  
"Okay. See you later than Maiya" He said and walked off. I sighed in relief and carried on. I saw Ino sitting under a tree, she looked busy. I decided to take the opportunity and go have a _discussion_ with her.  
"Hey bitch" I greeted her.  
"Oh look what the cat coughed up" She didn't even lift her head to look at me.  
"Listen I just wanted to tell you that Sasuke wont fall for your tricks" She raised her head, and looked me straight in the eye.  
"Then tell me Maiya, Why is Sakura over at Sasuke's right now then?"  
"Well I wouldn't.......Wait a second....What did you just say?"  
"Didn't you hear me you waste of meat, let me put it into easy words so you can understand. Sakura...is...at...Sasuke's...house...right...now" She said each word with a small gap in between it.  
"She better not be" I muttered.  
"Well she is so get over it, you have lost. Sakura and Sasuke-Kan have to much history for you to break" I fumed with anger at her words. I turned away from her and ran as quick as I could to Sasuke's house.

I tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. It was locked.  
"Sasuke!" I yelled. No answer came for me. I banged into the door using my body, It still wouldn't budge.  
"You leave me no choice door" I muttered, I kicked the door down.  
I stormed down the hall way checking every room there was they were in none of them.  
I got to the door of Sasuke's bedroom. I took a big breathe and opened the door.  
To my reilef no one was in there, it was just as tidy as it was when I left the sleeping Sasuke this morning.

I had looked all over the house, they were not there. I screamed in frustration.  
"Maiya?" Sasuke's voice called from the door behind me.  
"Sasuke?"  
"Why is my door out of its frame?"  
"Why were you with Sakura today?" He looked taken back by my question. But than he controlled himself. His poker face appeared.  
"We were simply catching up is all. Now would you care to explain the door?"  
"Catching up!? I told you I didn't want you seeing her at all!"  
"Maiya do not raise your voice at me" He said, his voice emotionless.  
"I will raise my voice if I want!"  
"Maiya, calm down"  
"Why should I sasuke?"  
"Because there's nothing to be upset about" He stated.  
"Why do you chose her over me?"  
"I don't chose her over..."  
"Yes you do! What's so special about that Pink headed bitch anyway!"  
"Its a big mistake to Insult my friends in front of me" He growled.  
"Just answer the question Sasuke"  
"You want to know whats so special about Sakura?"  
"Yes I do!"  
"Sakura is the kindest, most special girl I have ever met"  
"And I'm not?"  
"Maiya you may be incrediably Beautiful but you are not the sweetest lolly in the jar" I glared at him.  
"I thought you loved me..." his expression softened a bit.  
"Maiya of corse I love you. But at the moment you are being riddiculous. Sakura and I are childhood friends you can't change that" I walked towards him slowly.  
"I know that" I said in defeat.  
"That's my girl" He lent down and kissed me.  
Something was off about the kiss, it wasn't just the fact that it wasn't as fiery as it normally was, it wasn't just the fact that we had just had an argument.  
It was the fact that his lips tasted of Cherry Lipgloss. I pulled away immediately.  
"You lied to me" I stared him right in the eye. He sighed.  
"One kiss was all that happened"  
"Oh really? Funny because I don't beileve you"  
"Maiya..."  
"Don't Maiya me Sasuke Uchiha!" I yelled in his face.  
"Listen Maiya. When you calm down I might come back. In the meen time, fix the fucking door!" He vanished infront of my face.  
I fell down onto my knees, sobs escaped my lips. I tilted my head down as the tears flowed down my cheeks and rolled onto the floor.  
Sasuke had fallen for Sakura's tricks.  
I snapped my head up. I would not tollerate this. I would not sit back and let Sasuke be taken from me.  
I wasn't sure about this before but now I was certain. I _would_ complete my task.

**Sakura's POV**

A knock came at my window.  
"Hold on Ino I'll be there in a second"  
"Its not Ino" A males voice came from the window. I immediately turned to see who it was.  
I jumped up and ran over to the window.  
"Sasuke? what are you doing here?" I asked as I opened the window.  
"Maiya..." He only had to say one word. I knew immediately why he was here.  
"She found out?"  
"Well she didn't find out all of it..."  
"But she spazzed at you pretty bad?"  
"Quite bad yes" He expression was hard and emotionless. It was the cover he used a lot. I knew that Sasuke was pretty upset about this. I hugged him.  
"Sasuke don't worry about it. I mean come on its just Maiya. All shes done since she got here is be a little bitch to everyone. Including me" he hugged me back.  
"Your probably right. Except one thing, can I stay here tonight"  
"Of corse you can"  
"You only have one bed right?"  
"Yes why?"  
He smirked at me.  
"Oohh...."

* * *

**_CHAPTER 8!_**

**_Hope you liked it...A new chapter coming soon._**

Hope you liked it.

Review and Fave and the other stuff I ask you to do.

**_Thankyou for reading!_**

XxMorganxX


	9. Chapter : The Happening

_****___

I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!

**_lol you guys seem to be enjoying the story which I am incrediably hyped about.  
Well chapter 8 sent a few exciting moments into your systom so I got up early (9.00am) to write chapter 9!  
In this chapter there is at least 3 POV changes so I hope you wont get to confussuled_**

**Hope you like it**

**Enjoy**

**XxMorganxX**

* * *

**Maiya's POV**

I laid down on the forest floor, staring up above me. Nothing interesting, just a bunch of leaves and branches.  
There was a cold breeze but I didn't care.  
I came out here to think, but too many thoughts of Sasuke swirled round my brain.  
It was normally easy to clear my head of thoughts, but not tonight. The man who should be mine, that Sexy, gorgeous man whos sexy in every...  
I shock"Focus Maiya" I needed to stay concentrated on my task. I still had no clue what I was going to do.  
"Shouldn't you be getting a move on? From my understanding you only have 36 hours left to complete your task" I didn't have to turn around, I knew who it was.  
"What do you want Hiro?"  
"Oh simply just to see my Onii-San once more before she fails and then gets sentenced to death by Master" I could feel the smirk on his face I didn't even have to look, I knew it was there.  
I grabbed the first shuriken I could get from my pocket, quickly spun around and flinged it at his face. Knowing my stupid brother he dodged just a split second before it hit that good for nothing smirk.  
"You Baka" I grunted.  
"What a big insult for such a big girl" His smirk grew wider.  
"Why don't you come over here and say that" I challenged. His smirk died a little, he knew quite well when it came to combat I would kick his ass.  
"Shouldn't you be getting a move on? From my understanding you only have 36 hours left to complete your task"  
"How dare you say that to me. It is my task I shall do with it what I like"  
"Yeah well, If you want to die then carry on doing what your doing" I glared at him. He glared back. We were the last two remaining Takigawa children. Our 4 older brothers and sisters had all failed somewhere along the lines and had paid the consequences for their mistakes.  
"I wont die. I will succeced, don't you lose any sleep worrying about me Otouto-San"  
"Don't worry, I won't"  
"Good. What are you doing here anyway?"  
"What I am doing here is my own buisness" I gave him a look.  
"Yes well as your older sister I deserve to know" he sighed.  
"I'm here because I want to help you. I don't want anymore family members dead" He said without looking me in the eye.  
"See I always knew you had _some _human emotion deep inside of you" He laughed.  
"Deep deep down maybe. So can I help?"  
"I don't think your allowed to..."  
"No I asked and they said yes, but the condition is if you fail I also suffer the same consequence" I gasped, no matter how annoying Hiro was I didn't want him dead on my accords.  
"No way, I will not allow you to help"  
"Oh please! I mean come on if there's two mind put together we can easily complete this, not to mention Takigawa's have always been smart so we will complete this in no time." I concidered this.  
"You have a point there"  
"Yes I do, so please Onii-San" he begged.  
"Fine" He smiled happily at me, we hadn't had a moment like this is a long time.  
"So how are we going to do this then?" He asked me.  
"To be honest...I have no idea"

**S****akura's POV**

Sasuke was lying on my bed asleep, he was so adorable.  
I had not been able to sleep so I had gone to sit on my window sill. The cool night breeze blew in through the open window.  
I never knew how restless he was in his sleep, every minute or so he would move a little bit. I looked out at the many lights of konoha. I could faintly hear voices of the party goers and the people having a night out.  
There was something off about the mood of my quiet street, It seemed almost too quiet.  
A chill went down my spine. Sasuke groaned in his sleep.  
I jumped up and walked over to the side of my bed, I sat on the floor and lent against my bed.  
I stared at the window as there was no where else interesting to look. I saw a flash of something that looked like lightening.  
"That's strange" I whispered to myself, I got up and walked over to check it out.  
I looked out the window, along the street, everywhere. There was nothing.  
"Probably just my imagination" I said as I turned around.  
I didn't get far as someone grabbed me and pulled me through the window.

**Sasuke's POV**

I sat up suddenly, my breathing was hard. I had just had another damn nightmare. I had been having them a lot recently. I looked around Sakura's room, there was no sign of her. I cheaked out the didjital clock on her bedside cabniet  
_3:25am  
_Where the hell could Sakura be at this hour?  
I stood up and quietly walked to the door. Just when I was about to open the door I noticed a slip of white paper on her desk.

_Dear Sasuke,  
I am sorry, but I am on strict instructions.  
Sakura has to die...for my own life.  
Again I am sorry but you had a choice, me or her.  
Don't bother trying to stop us because I am sure by the time you find this in the morning  
she will be dead.  
Thank you for everything you did for me.  
Yours Sinceraly  
Maiya Takigawa  
P.S Your door is fixed._

* * *

**_There is chapter 9!!!_**

Hope you like it...Probably not another chapter for a day or so, my stupid little sister got me kicked off.

I'll update as soon as I can.  
Keep reveiwing, Favouriting and Alerting my story.

Thanks Muchly

**XxMorganxX**


	10. Chapter 10: Sakura

Hey guys!

I am mega sorry about the looong wait you guys have had for this next chapter, again I appologize. But I do still gotta go to school sadly lol.

_**Well this is chapter 10**_  
_**Hope you likes it.**_

_**the bit that isnt Sasuke's point of veiw is like as if someone is looking over the situation elsewhere.....you will get it when you see it don't worry.**_

_**Enjoy**_

**XxMorganxX**

* * *

I had been standing there staring at the little peice of paper in my hand for a while now. All this time I didn't notice that Maiya was under some kind of leadership.  
She says Sakura would be dead by now, yet I didn't beileve that.  
I was going after her.  
I had no idea where they were but no way in hell would I stand aside and do nothing for Sakura, the girl I loved.

"Naurto!" I yelled towards the blonde figure that sat on a seat with another, I could tell it was him as he never shut up.  
"Sasuke, go away! your ruining the mood!" I glared at him.  
"Have you seen Maiya?"  
"I have actually"  
"Tonight?" He thought for a while.  
"No sorry I havent"  
"Dammit" I growled.  
"Um Sasuke-Kan?" The small voice of Hinata perched up.  
"Yes Hinata-Chan?"  
"I saw her about ten minutes ago. She was with a little boy and they had quite a large bag" I gasped.  
"Where did they go?"  
"They were heading towards the village gates I think" I speed off.  
"Thank you!" I called behind me.  
"Wow Sasuke-Kan said thankyou" I heard Hinata say to Naruto as I speed around the corner.

I had arrived at the gate, both guards were out cold.  
"Fuck" I cursed.  
"Sasuke what's going on?" I heard Neji say from behind me, My head snapped up immediately.  
"Neji I need you to do me a huge favour!"  
"No need to shout. What is it?"  
"I need to borrow you and your Byakugan" He looked at me funny.  
"If you explain to me whats happening first I will help you" I groaned.  
"Fine. But this is not your fight, it is mine. Can you please use your Byakugan to find two people with a giant sack fleeing somewhere from the village"  
"...Uh okay than" He said.  
"Thank you"  
"Byakugan" He muttered. After about five seconds he turned to me. "Sasuke, they are directly heading north, their not far, only about a few miles away"  
"Neji if you were a chick I would hug you, but your not so....Bye!" I ran out the gates and headed north.

* * *

Two teenagers fled fast through the forest, one held a large sack over his shoulder.  
"Maiya where the hell are we going?" the boy, the younger one of the two, asked his elder sister.  
"Shut your trap and be patient" She replied to him, he gave her a sour look.  
"It would be nice for me to know. Easier to know which way to head if a turn comes up"  
"I will tell you if a turn comes up so shut your god damn mouth and SHUT UP!" She snapped at him. The boy smiled mischievously.  
"Your quite nervous I can tell" he mocked.  
"Am not!"  
"You so are Maiya"  
"Don't you dare speak to me in that way Hiro Takigawa!" Maiya scolded him. He gave her a face.  
"Sorry" he muttered.  
There was a silence for a while, than Maiya gasped.  
"What?" Hiro asked her concerned.  
"Someones following us, and their close" she said through her teeth. Hiro looked at his older sister, she did not look back. Her mind was else where.  
"Hiro, quickly get inside the cave" She pointed to a large mouthed cave a few metres in front of them. A large boulder laid next to the entrace, water from the waterfall cascaded down the entrance.  
"That cave? But I'll get wet!" He complained.  
"Just do it!" She instructed. Sighing he jumped into the cave, Maiya followed.  
She stared through the water for a couple of seconds, She thought one single thought before she used her jutsu to move the bolder back to cover the entrance  
_Sasuke..._

* * *

I had reached a waterfall.  
"Dammit" I cursed. I had been so close to them, it seemed that they had disapeared into thin air.  
I was about to lose all faith in this when I heard a giant crash from inside the water fall.  
"What the hell was that?" I said to myself, I approached the falling water. A boulder lay behind the water, A small gap above it proved that there was a large cave behind the sleeping boulder.  
I focased my Chakra on my hands than through them into the boulder. Nothing happened for a few seconds, than the boulder smashed into millions of tiny peices. I walked through the water into the entrance of the cave.

This cave went in deep, I had been running through it for more than ten minutes now. Suddenly I saw a little figure lying on the cave floor, I recognized the pink hair immediately.  
I was leaning over her in a second. She wasn't in a good condition, my heart sunk. Using the last bit of hope I had inside of me I put my fingers on her neck. There was a pulse.  
The Hope rebubbled up inside of me, Sakura was alive.  
I heard foot steps heading towards me, I jumped up and turned around, my sword ready for battle.  
"Well Maiya, I hope this all works out for you" a males voice came.  
"Do not worry, It will all work. She's out cold, easy kill" I heard Maiya reply to him.  
"Maiya won't fail you sir" A younger boy's voice came. I saw the candle light flicker on the cave wall as they came closer. Than I saw them.  
Maiya, the younger boy and the man. Maiya gasped.  
"Sasuke-Kan" She said, her voice chocked.  
"Maiya who is this?" The man asked harshly.  
"he...hes..."  
"Sasuke Uchiha" I inturupted her. The young boy stared at the man, fear clouded in his eyes.  
"Maiya you have no time for stupid little games. Kill him" The man said, he turned and walked away, Maiya and the boy stared at him as he left. Once he was out of eye range Maiya turned to me.  
Her eyes were full of pain and hurt.  
"I am sorry Sasuke" She whispered "But this is something I must do" 

* * *

_**Oh my god, I am soooo sorry about the wait you guys I was getting annoyed at myself for keeping you guys waiting for a week!  
Thanks for your paitence.  
Reveiw and Fave**_

Thanks for reading, The next chapter is comming soon.

Love you guys so much.

XxMorganxX


	11. Chapter 11: Bitter & Joy

HELLO!!!

_**Love the reviews thankies!**_  
_**Well this is chapter 11 hope you like it :D**_

_**So enjoy**_

_**XxMorganxX**_

* * *

**Maiya's POV**

"I'm sorry Sasuke but this is something I must do" I whispered. The words left a bitter taste on my mouth.  
I knew I was no match for an Uchiha. I had seen Sasuke in action before, I knew well that this would be the end of me.  
Sasuke stared at me, a stern look on his face.  
"You plan to kill me?" He said, his voice hard and emotionless.  
"I must try, even though I know the out come already. I will fail" I lowered my head, I did not want to make any eye contact.  
He paused for a moment before answering.  
"You have come a long way since I first started training you"  
"Yes but you are still too superior for me to even be close to defeating you"  
"You don't have to end this way" he said.  
"Oh but I do. I cannot disobey my orders Sasuke" I said quietly.  
"You don't have to take orders from anybody!" my head snapped up.  
"I do if my life is in their hands" his eyes widened slightly.  
"Your...life?"  
"He could kill me at any second. I am but a puppet and he is the puppet master"  
"Maiya. Do you really think I would let him harm you?" a little thrill bubbled up inside of me, Sasuke didn't want me harmed.  
"Why would you care if I'm dead or not?"  
"How could you say something like that? Of course I would care if you were dead"  
"But why? You don't love me, you love _her_" I said her with absolute disgust.  
"I do love Sakura, more than my own life. That is something the love I have for you can not over power" Anger boiled up inside me.  
"You chose her over me!?" He sighed.  
"Yes I do Maiya, I am sorry." I glared at the unconcious figure that lay behind the protective force that was Sasuke, the man that _should_ be mine.  
"Well then, if that is the case. I must continue with my orders" He stared at me for a few seconds.  
"If you must" I turned to Hiro, he nodded.  
"I will help you Onii-San" he said loyaly. It made me so proud of my annoying little brother.  
He turned to Sasuke.  
"No one brakes my older sisters heart!" He yelled as he ran forwards. He pulled out seven shuriken and flung them at Sasuke. He dodged them all.  
"Curses" he muttered under his breathe. Sasuke disapeared, than reapeared behind Hiro. In a flash Hiro was on the ground unconcious. I gasped.  
"Hiro!" I ran over to him.  
"Relax Maiya he's fine" Sasuke stood tall and strong on the other side of Hiro's sleeping body. I stood up.  
"Sasuke Uchiha no one hurts my brother. Ever!" I yelled. Just as I was about to punch Sasuke he did exactly what he did to Hiro. He grabbed my wrists and held them together tightly behind my back. It hurt.  
"Why Sasuke...Why Sakura?" I asked him through gritted teeth.  
"She and I have something even you cant destroy"  
I slid into unconciousness as Sasuke knocked me out in one simple blow.

_**Sakura's POV**_

"I hope she comes around soon"  
"Hopefully, she's been out for ages"  
"I know! Wow she doesn't look so good"  
"Yeah, poor Sakura"  
"Sasuke-Kan you haven't said anything the entire time she's been in here"  
"Hn. Do I have to talk?"  
"I guess not. Go back to your sulking"  
There were so many voices, voices that sounded familiar.  
Ino. Naruto. Hinata. Sasuke.  
My eyes opened, I saw Ino and Naruto leaning over me. Hinata was beside Naruto.  
"She's awake!" Naruto said happily.  
"Oh my god Sakura you scared me so bad!" Ino told me tears ran down her cheeks.  
Then I saw Sasuke, he sat in a chair in the corner of the room. He looked like he had just come back from war; cuts and blood covered his body.  
"Sasuke" I said, my voice came out choky and quiet, his head snapped up. He looked at me like I was the most precious thing in the world.  
He got up quickly and came to my side, pushing Naruto out of the way.  
"HEY YOU JERK!" Naruto complained. Sasuke placed his hand gently to my cheek.  
"Thank god you're okay" he whispered. His beautiful black eyes stared deeply into my green ones.  
"What happened to you?" I asked him.  
"It doesn't matter what happened to me honey, just worry about yourself for once okay" He kissed me on my forehead.  
I had a head ache, I felt groggy, My whole body ached. But it didn't matter. aslong as I was safe and with Sasuke. My Sasuke.

* * *

_**Little chapter I know, I am getting kicked off.  
More comming soon.  
Hope you enjoyed.  
Reveiw fave and all that other stuff.**_

Thankyou for reading

**_XxMorganxX_**


	12. Chapter 12: The end or New beginning ?

****

****

********

_**Hello guys!**_

**_Thankyou 2 the person who said I was cute :D_**  
**_Anyways this is chapter 12_**  
**_So hope you like it._**  
**_Again I appologize for my really pathetic short chapters, I cant write long ones for crap :P_**

********

_**This is my last chapter of Apologize, but dont worry because there is going to be a sequal :D  
Ooooooh EXCITING!**_

_**XxMorganxX**_

**

* * *

**

**Naruto's POV**

"Shes asleep" I said to Sasuke as he walked in.

"Well done Naruto, how very kind of you to point out the most obvious of things" he said sarcastically. I gave him a look.  
"Any time Sasuke. Any time" I muttered. He sighed and went and sat on the chair closest to Sakura.  
"She still not doing so good?" he grunted.  
"Not at the moment, But Grandma Tsunade said he will make a full recovery if she gets heaps of rest" Sasuke looked at Sakura, pain clouded his eyes, I knew he hated seeing her in this state.  
"Sakura is strong. She will get through this" Sasuke said emotionlessly. I knew he was hurting inside. He blamed himself for what had happened to Sakura-Chan.  
"Sasuke, dude, don't beat yourself up about this. It wasn't your fault" He looked at me.  
"Naruto it is completely my fault. If I hadn't of trusted Maiya...If I didn't bring Maiya into the village... if Maiya wasn't the one girl I looked at since I left Sakura behind...maybe then Sakura would be fine."  
"Sasuke..."  
"The liquid that Maiya injected into Sakura must have done a bit of damage" he muttered to himself as he studied Sakura. Her left arm had bruises all over, they were dark...as dark as Sasuke's eyes. Grandma Tsunade was positive that it wasn't bruised that bad because of a few bumps to it.  
Hinata entered the small room, Ino followed after her. The girls looked tired, Hinata hadn't slept for a week, she was too worried about Sakura.  
"Hina-Chan, Ino, I think you guys should get some sleep"  
"Naruto we can't sleep when we know that Sakura is not well" Ino snapped, she got grouchy when she was tired unfortunately for Sasuke and I. Sasuke turned to the girls.  
"No offence but do you think you girls could leave...All three of you" He said the end while looking at me. I stood up glaring at him  
"Why you little...!" Hinata grabbed my arm.  
"Naruto, come on. He didn't mean it and you know it" and she led me out of the room.  
_Sasuke's lucky I have a girl like Hinata_.... I thought as I left.

********

Sasuke's POV

Sakura looked tired, even as she slept. It pained me to look at her in this state, especially as it was my fault.

**A month later.**

Sakura had been out of hospital for about 3 weeks now. Though as she lay on my couch she looked pale.  
"What's wrong?" I asked her, she looked at me.

* * *

**_Hehe the end!  
As I said earlier, there will be a sequal so look out for that.  
Thank you for reading my story guys, I really appriciate it._**

**_Look out for my new stories comming soon._**

Thankyou sooooo much.

XxMorganxX


End file.
